Total Drama Rama
by Pipiru Piru Piru Pipiru Pi
Summary: Sit back and watch the drama unfold on Total...Drama...RAMA! Sorry I suck at summaries. Hosted by Chris Mclean. Adult themes, MAYBE some yuri and/or yaoi, and possible lemons! No room left for anymore charactrs, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, to Total Drama Rama, the show where YOU get to star in the newest edition of Total Drama!!**

**To be cast in Total Drama Rama, just send in your character's own entry form with these filled out;**

Name (first and last):

Age (must be 16 or 17):

Gender:

Sexual preference (you don't have to fill this one out, but I'll choose for you l8er):

Hair color/style:

Eye color (please, if possible, give great detail):

Outfit (please, if possible, give great detail):

Personality:

Phobia['s] (you HAVE to fill this one out):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorite catch-phrase (you don't have to fill this one out):

Your social status title (Nerd, jock, out-cast, etc.):

Anything you'd like us to know (you don't have to fill this one out):

Why you want to be part of TDR:

**I've taken the time to fill my character's form out as well, you can read to get an idea if you want;**

Name: Cassandra

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Sexual preference: Males.

Hair style/color: Black hair with light blue tips that comes close to covering one eye--shoulder length.

Eye color: Very, very light brown eyes, almost golden.

Outfit: Wears a knee-length black dress with a light blue belt with a full moon illuminated by dark clouds on it that hangs lightly off her waist. She also has a blue-green and black necklace that matches the emblem on her belt. She is about 5"3 but wears black knee-high boots that add about an inch.

Personality: Very quiet, modest, intelligent, finds herself quoting poetry/books/movies on a daily basis, is slightly tom-boyish, and seems to be constantly in her own little world.

Phobia['s]: She is terrified of the thought of being locked in a dark room without any light or sign of human life. She is also afraid of clowns.

Likes: Books, the number 13, both Classical and Rock music, exotic/rare flowers, writing stories, romance/angst/drama stories, and playing the guitar.

Dislikes: popular/prissy/mean girls, Meat (she's a vegetarian), when people call her 'emo' or 'goth', being alone with a boy that isn't her brothers and/or dad, when the kids at school tease her in saying she was supposed to die along with her sister in the car crash, when people talk about her mother, the color pink, her constant blushing, and when people tease her for her height.

Favorite line from a movie/book/poem/etc. (Might be used as your catch-phrase): "Well, it's like I always say; 'Best friends do everything together. You cry, I cry, you laugh, I laugh, you fall off a cliff, I laugh harder.'" Heh, might be changed l8er, but it was a total LOL moment. **(CatchPhrase: "I write down what I cannot say".)**

Your social status title: Loner/Out-cast

Anything you'd like us to know: Her personality is very conflicting considering she is dark and elusive but also shy and blushes of embarrassment often. She is the middle child (two older brothers and one younger brother) and lost her mother when she was seven and her older sister when she was twelve. She feels very out of place and acts very out of touch with her family, because she is the only one of 4 boys. She is absolutely terrified by the idea of being around boys, though she spent her whole life around them, on account of her immense embarrassment and blushing problem. She also has an odd fasination with the moon and the water, though she never told anyone why. Also, her father used to think she was very gifted because she started playing the guitar when she was thirteen (many people think this is the reason she likes the number 13.)

Why you want to be part of TDR: "I want to join TDR because I feel like I could actually make friends and not be judged by everyone. And because my brothers wouldn't stop teasing me about not doing it."

**Another cool thing about this story, you, the reviewers, get to vote every chapter, except this one, for who you would like to win. I am not guaranteeing that you will help the person your rooting for win, but it will help change the tide in who makes it to the finals!! I will announce the tally of votes at the end of each chapter so you guys can keep up. Also, at the end of every chapter, not including this one, I will tally the votes like this;**

Example 1: 24

Example 2: 32

Example 3: 17

**The names will be in alphabetical order, not by the amount of votes.**

**Another thing, I'm looking for 26 (13 boys, 13 girls) characters. Try to make them as different form TDI as possible, please. Remember not all characters will be accepted, but you will be notified if you do make the cut.**

**I REALLY hope to get all 26 of the forms filled out before this week is over, but, if not, I guess I'll just try my best and make them. Please please please send in your application forms!!!**

**One more thing!! PLEASE, PLEEEEASE, submit your contest/challenge ideas, I've only got a couple in mind so I need help with this!!!**

00*~xX..::!!PeaceLoveWar!!::..Xx~*00 (--pretty ^^)


	2. Chapter 2, Welcome to Camp Wawankwa

**Aghh, okay, you guys are probably really ticked a me for taking an eternity to publish this, but it's here now!!**

**Oh, hey you guys, remember that this story takes place after TDDDDDI so all the campers that tied for the million dollars, had to split the money. As for the other 6 that didn't make it...well, we'll just have to see what happens with them, now won't we?**

**So, anways, I'm sorry, and you can cast your stones at me l8er, but now, please enjoy the long awaited first[real]chapter of Total_...Drama...RAMA_!!**

**Always wanted to do that ^^**

* * *

**Now with that suckish intro out of the way, please welcome the cast of TDR!!**

**Female Contestant 1#:**_ Luna Eclipse: _Jynxite

**Female Contestant 2#:**_ Cassandra Valencia:_ XxXPeaceLoveWarXxX

**Female Contestant 3#:**_ Amethyst Summers:_ XxXPeaceLoveWarXxX

**Female Contestant 4#:** _Alyssa Summers:_ XxXPeaceLoveWarXxX (Grr, I hated making this one.)

**Female Contestant 5#:** _Hannah Boyer:_ xXErineilXx

**Female Contestant 6#:**_ Candi Jones:_ CandySox

**Female Contestant 7#:** _Yulia Martin:_ LexiV

**Female Contestant 8#:** _Carmelita 'Lita' Juanes_: renagirl9

**Female Contestant 9#:**_Marissa 'Rissa' Juanes: _renagirl9

**Female Contestant 10#: **_Meg Darcy: _sararocks

**Male Contestant 1#:**_Cameron Carlisle:_Polarisdane

**Male Contestant 2#:**_Patrick Marrero:_ King Kubar

**Male Contestant 3#:**_Shane Kelmore: _LexiV

**M****ale Contestant 4#:**_ Nick Smith: _Nickspaz17

**Male Contestant 5#:** _Bren Tenkage:_ Bren Tenkage

**Male Contestant 6#: **_Jack O' Lanter:_ King Kubar

**Male Contestant 7#:** _Daniel Pikton:_ Paladin of Light 288

**Male Contestant 8#: **_Jason(Xander)Cameron: _renagirl9

**Male Contestant 9#: **_Tabious Lee: _King Kubar

**You may now proceed...with caution, that is. Chris can't really afford a law-suit right now. He can barely afford to keep Chef here, and that's not saying much =D**

"Yo," Chris pops up in front of the camera, his usual, toothy smile on his face. "We are comin' at you _live_from camp Wawankwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario." He exclaims, throwing his hands above his head for emphasis. "I'm your host, Chris McClean, dropping season two of the hottest reality show on television; right now!"

"Here's the deal; twenty campers have signed up to spend eight weeks, right here, at this crappy old summer camp." He stops, taking what looks to be script from his back pocket and skims through it. "They'll compete in challenges against each other, yada yada yada, losing team votes someone off, blah blah blah, and must walk the Dock Of Shame, yeah, you've all heard this before. No need to repeat myself. Time is money, here, people!"

**_(Cue the theme song ;D)_**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Rama!" Chris shouts, facing the camera once again. "Now, it's time to meet our campers!Oh, and since we already pulled the 'your-staying-at-a-five-star-resort' thing last season, we told them this season would be held at the famous Playa Des Losers." He snickers, but quickly recomposes himself. "Man, those suckers will believe _anything_! Oh, anyways, if they seem a little P.O'ed, you all know why."

The boat docks for a few moments and then speeds away, revealing the first camper.

"Shane! What's up?!" Chris exclaimed, smiling his big, bright grin at the dark-headed male.

Shane crossed his arms across his chest and tossed his head, flinging a strand of black and brown hair out of his face. The look of total indifference on his face was surprisingly similar to Noah's from last season. **(A/N: Heh heh, thanx to LexiV for making me her own version of Noah. ^^ Luv ya Lexi!!)**

Chris continued to look at Shane, the same cheesy-ass smile plastered across his face. The younger male raised an eyebrow for a moment, and then scowled. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." He growled, grabbing his bags and walking to the end of the dock.

"Nice to meet you too," Chris muttered, a frown now fixed upon his face.

The handsome host recovered quickly, and put that same smile back on as the next boat docked.

The pale-skinned girl stepped timidly off the boat, her vibrant green eyes glistening with delight.

Shane smirked when he read her shirt; "Thank you for being so rad."

"Hello, Ivy, contestant number two!"

Ivy smiled timidly at Chris, carrying her small bags with her to the end of the dock to wait with Shane. She mumbled a quick "Hi," to Chris and then, when she took her place next to Shane, muttered, "Hey," to him.

"Nice shirt." He said, smirking at her.

She glanced at him and rested her eyes back on the creaky floorboards beneath her. "Oh, um, diddo." She muttered, referring to his tee that read, 'I'm your God, now get on your knees and worship me'.

The camera man turns back his attention to Chris, who was greeting the next camper.

"Luna! Welcome!" He said, throwing his hands in the air.

She pauses, her face an un-readable mask, and looks around the camp. From the cock-roach infested cabins, to the grimy old Mess Hall, and finally to the filthy Communal washrooms. Her expression then become one of pure rage.

"Ugh, I cannot _believe_ you would pull this crap, _again_!" She yelled, her angry face mere millimeters away from the host's fearful one. "I. Don't. Like. To be. Tricked, Chris McClean!"

"Whoa, someones got some major issues. Should we call a Therapist or a Paramedic?" Shane muttered, sarcasm and cynicality seeping into his every word.

Before anyone could even blink, she was over to Shane in a mere second, seething, and breathing heavily. The snarky young male, however, seemed to be completely unfazed by her sudden advance.

She let out a fierce cry, somewhat a cross between a shriek and a growl, and pushed the dark-headed boy aside. Shane, eyes growing wide, lost his footing and screamed, in a surprisingly high-pitched voice, and went sprawling backwards into the water. Ivy looked at him with eyes of worry and pity but was too afraid to help on account of the silver-haired goddess, standing right next to her.

"Oh God," A sudden voice caused Chris to cringe. The voice was like a rusty nail being scraped across a chalk-board. "You mean, this is _it_?."

She had dark skin, caramel-brown hair, a white tube-top, a red peasant skirt, a set of bangles, and a glare so cold, so dark, you could pratically see the evil that clouded her deep, chocolate-brown eyes.

"Carmelita, welcome to the show!" Chris exclaimed.

By this time Luna had cooled off and was looking at the tan-skinned girl with a blank face. However, Carmelita, was glaring at everything her eyes rested on, completely enraged.

Chris managed to keep the 'for-the-cameras' smile on his face while the angry girl made her way over to Chris.

"I am not staying here!"

Chris smiled brightly at this. He pulled out a large stack of papers and waved them in her face. "Uh uh uh! You signed a contract."

She scowled at him and dropped her large suitcase on his foot. "Beso mi culo, en pendeja." She growled darkly before taking her place next to the other three campers. **(A/N: The translation: "Kiss my ass, you dickhead." ^^ Crap, hope I got that right. Lemme know if I didn't, will ya, renagirl9!!)**

Chris frowned, rubbing his sore foot and cursing under his breath. He winced as he set his foot back on the dock, but, nonetheless, smiled again as the next camper arrived.

"Yo, Cameron! What's up!?" Chris shouted.

"Hey, Chris McClean!! Awesome to meet you, man." **(A/N: I kno he's supposed to be shy and all, but I just couldn't find the right words, so I kinda made him out to be more like Geoff. Sorry, Polarisdane, I tried...)**

They both exchanged a high-five before Cameron took his place next to the other campers.

"Hey, what's up dudes!? Er, I mean, dude, and dudettes." He chuckled while the others, minus Carmelita and Shane--who was still soaked--, smiled at him.

"Megan," Chris exclaimed, very suddenly. "Welcome to TDR!"

The girl giggled, and Chris was shocked at how similar the laugh was to Izzy's. "Call me Meg! Well, everyone else calls me Meg, but you don't have to. My friends call me Meg a lot, so I guess I wouldn't mind being called Meg. OH! Speaking of friends, you know one time, me and my best friend Jenny were out fishing, and she caught a fish, and, it was so big, that it pulled her under water! I was like freaking out, but then my dad came along and, like, saved her! She had a big bite out of her leg though, we think it was a shark attack. Either that or my uncle was swimming and got hungry again... Seriously, we do not want a repeat of what happened that Fourth of July, it was like so crazy, I can't even tell you guys. But, yeah, she almost died; true story!" She rambled, her dark-brown pony-tail bouncing about.

"Ummm..." Chris said, his mouth agape. "Riiiight..."

She was thrown off the boat by a pair of large, dark-skinned hands--most likely Chef Hatchet--but, unfortunately, was thrown directly into Chris. She landed on him with a loud _thump._

"Ow!" Chris yelled. "Darn it, that hurt!"

"Sorry!!" She yelled, jumping up quickly, but smiling all the same.

She beamed at him, turned on one foot, and headed in the direction of the suddenly very silent campers.

"Our-ouch-next camper, is Tabious Lee!" Chris shouted.

"Hello, Mr. McClean." The bald male took a stance and bowed his head to him. "It is an honor to have been chosen for this contest."

"That's...different." Shane commented.

The boy with white monk robes took his place next to the other campers as the next boat could be heard in the distance, along with a sweet melody being played on a guitar.

The dark-haired girl did not even seem to notice the boat had docked as the other campers listened intently. With her eyes closed in concentration and her fingers lightly strumming the cords of her guitar, even Chris was mesmerized by the sound.

Suddenly, opening her eyes, the strumming stopped and her eyes went wide. "Oops," She muttered. And then a little louder, "Sorry, i didn't even know the boat had stopped..."

"Cassandra, welcome to camp!"

"Hi Chris," She smiled timidly at him, collecting her bags and guitar. There was also a faint blush on her cheeks as she noticed everyone staring. "I was so excited to hear I was going to be here at Camp Wawanakwa, I was always a huge fan of TDI." She admitted, shyly.

"You knew you were going to be here at this crummy camp, and you were _excited _about it?" Chris asked, incredulous at the idea. She merely nodded at him. "_Finally_, we have _one person_ that actually _appreciates_ this place!" He yelled.

She stared at him oddly for a moment before starting down the dock.

"Hey, those are some sweet guitar skills, duddett!" Cameron shouted, suddenly popping up in front of her.

"Oh...uh, thanks..." She muttered, her blush becoming more noticeable now.

He flashed a big, toothy grin at her, causing her to become so red, it looked painful.

"And our next camper, is Amethyst!"

The pale girl stepped gracefully of the boat and headed towards the other campers, not a word spoken.

"Um...okay then." Chris said, frowning.

All eyes were on Amethyst as her face went blank and a vacant look overcame her. And almost as soon as it'd happened, the spacey look disappeared and she smiled at Chris.

"Chris." She said in a sweet-and-sour tone.

"Yes?" He asked, looking slightly suspicious.

"If you value your life, you might want to take two steps this way." She smiled at him, almost as though she'd not been telling him his life was soon to be over with.

He raised an eyebrow at her smiling face but complied anyway.

_CRASH!_

The campers gasped and stared wide-eyed at the spot Chris had been standing in only moments ago. The boat had driven right up on the dock, crushing a good portion of it to pieces.

"Take that as a lesson, if you vote her off, you may be killed!" Chris shouted, still staring open-mouthed at the shattered dock.

"Yo, Chris!" Chef shouted, poking his head out of the small doorway. "What is up with this girl!?"

On his back, a young girl with a purple shirt, blue jeans, and black converse, pounding on his back, was yelling, kicking, and clawing at him. She continued to shout, "Let me down, get me off of this boat!" at him until he finally let her down.

She landed on her butt with a soft thud. She scrambled up quickly, dove--yes, dove--off the boat, and started to kiss the gorund in a dramatic show of her graditude, muttering, "Oh, sweet land!"

"Uh, welcome...to camp...Yulia..." Chris mutterd, staring at her strangely.

"Hey, what's it taste like?" Meg asked, dropping to her hands and knees. She licked the wooden dock once, sat up, licked her lips, and sighed in contentment. "Mmmm, just like chicken..." She murmered, going in for another taste.

"Somebody better get some food into her before she starts to eat wood." A voice announced, snickering.

"Pervert," Luna muttered.

Their was a roar of laughter, but it came from the same person.

"Nick, what's up, man!?"

He opened his mouth, but another voice interrupted him.

"If you want to keep your head intact with your body, I suggest you not say what you were going to say." Amethyst said, a smile on her lips.

He looked at her funny, but she merely smiled at him.

"Dude..." He muttered, taking his bags and walking over to the other campers. He stood a good distance away from Amethyst, afraid to even be near her.

"Patrick," Chris greeted the dark-haired boy with the goatee, smiling brightly. "Sup man?"

"Hey, Chris McClean, cool to meet you." He said, smoothly.

Patrick looked arund for a moment, and then frowned slightly. "So, this is it?"

Chris nodded, eyes closed, a smile on his lips.

"Alright then," He muttered,

Patrick stood with the other campers, some of the girls oggling him, as the next boat arrived.

"Oh God," Amethyst groaned, smacking her hand against her forehead.

The blonde girl stepped off the boat, her hair that fell down in little ringlets around her shoulders bouncing about. With her three-inch-heels, it made it harder to navigate. The guys were nearly drooling over her, and the fact that her jean skirt, barely covering any of her butt, was slightly longer than the pink tube-top she wore, looking like it were to burst any second.

"Hi Chris!" She yelled, waving, though he was only a few feet away. She looked over to the campers, and, almost instantly, gasped, dropping her bags.

"Oh my gosh," She said, looking at Amethyst. "You look _just_ like my sister!"

"Um, Alyssa, I _am_ your sister. I told you I was signing up for this show three months ago?"

"Ohhh, now I remember!" She said, smacking her palm against her forehead. She muttered "Ouch," before taking her place next to the others.

The next boat pulled up, and Chef threw two girls off the boat, almost instantly after the boat was docked. "Picked them up together. Saves time." Chef said, his loud, gruff voice talking directly to Chris.

"Hannah, Candi, welcome to TDR!" Chris exclaimed as Chef pulled away, going to go pick up the next campers.

"Whoa, Chris, great to be here!" Hannah shouted. "Hey, when is the first challenge!? Can we do the cliff-diving thing? That was_ wicked_!"

While Candi was greeting the other campers, Meg rushed over to Chris, interrupting whatever he was about to respond with to Hannah.

"Hey, speaking of cliff-diving, why'd you cut the footage of Noah cliff-diving!? I wanted to see his face when he did it!" She laughed evilly under her breath, ringing her hands together. **(A/N: That is something I am extremly curious about, why didn't they show Noah cliff-diving?? It's bad enough he didn't get much dialouge the three episodes he _was _on TDI, so why cut the 1,000 ft. free-fall!? Stupid producers...)**

"Erm...we're not allowed to say," He said, eyes darting around quickly, before he changed the subject. "Oh, look, our next camper is here!"

"Daniel, nice to see you could make it," Chris said, as the scary-looking dude hopped off the boat.

"Well, this is just fucking fantastic. Stuck at some shitty, hell-hole camp for eight weeks..." He muttered.

"Right, well, we'll just cut that part out then." Chris said, frowning again. "And our next camper, is someone equally as scary as Daniel, here. Jack, welcome to TDR!"

Yulia sqeaked and hid behind the, rather large, boy Daniel. "God, he looks like...Death." She murmured, her teeth starting to chatter.

"Oh, yeah, forgot your afraid of dead people. Don't worry, Jack here is fully alive." He paused and looked at Jack, who still hadn't moved. "Um, for the most part, that is."

When Jack finally did move, Chris was surprised at how fragile looking he was. _Daniel will snap him like a twig within two days. I'll have to make a bet with Chef now..._ He thought, rubbing his chin.

"Chris! Can you believe these three live so close together!?" Chef shouted, throwing three people off the boat.

"Dude, Chef, their all supposed to arrive alone! That way we can have a proper introduction!"

The bulky dark-skinned man merely shrugged as the three new campers were looking around the campgrounds.

"Bren, Jason, Marissa, welcome to camp!" Chris shouted.

The boy with the dark ponytail, Bren, was talking with Tabious, the monk, while Jason went right to chatting with Cameron.

Marissa, however, was trying to ignore the glare Carmelita was sending her way. And faling horribly...

"Okay, that's all the new campers!" Chris exclaimed, yet he made no attempt to move from the dock.

The other campers looked at him in confusion, while he continued to stand there, smile plastered across his face.

Cassandra looked around her, counting heads. "Um, Chris? I thought you said that was everyone?"

"Nooo, I said, that was all the _new_ campers." His grin only grew as he heard the soft purr of the boat engine in the distance. "Since we couldn't get all twenty-six campers we wanted for the show, we had to call in some favors for our old _'friends'_." He said, snickering quietly.

As the boat stopped, and the first camper stepped onto the dock--and then Cassandra fainted--Chris exclaimed happily, "Former TDI contestants! Welcome _back_ to Camp Wawankwa!!"

* * *

**Oh yea, I went there!! Chris has just told the others that six of the former TDI contestants are coming back to the show!! -insert evil laugh here-**

**I swear, the last part wasn't going to happen until, like, the final ten but I just had this awesome idea and knew that I just HAD to ahve my fave characters back in the story!! I mean, they don't get much attention as it is, and I just adore every single one of them!!**

**Rofl, please leave a review! Creative criticism is welcome, vote for your fave character, and try and guess who the six campers are that are returning!! I know you will all get at least one right, I mean, I talk about him in nearly all my AN'S, lolz!!**

**Oh, and I promise not to take forever updating, I'm already working on the second chapter!!**

**(-^_^-)**

00*~XxX..::!!PeaceLoveWar!!::..XxX~*00


End file.
